


Wild Hog

by Kiss_A_Junker



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiss_A_Junker/pseuds/Kiss_A_Junker
Summary: Mako has found some new friends out in the outback and loves to check on them every now and then. Jamison isn´t realy happy with thatshort and sweet , cute little pigs and a whild Hog mother :Denjoy!Inspired by coconutmilkyways awesome art!





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://coconutmilkyway.tumblr.com/post/153883947577/pit-stop-to-feed-some-friends-roadhog-seems-to
> 
> I got inspired by this beautifull picture

"Do we really have to do this every day?" The young Junker asked with a growl, throwing a grenade into the air and catching it. He was trying to occupy his usually energetic self, as he was waiting in the side cart for his partner. He knew that the other had a thing for Pigs. The pins and mask giving it away. Heck, he even had a tattoo of one. But this was downright an obsession!  
The bigger man ignored him, as he was akready used to Junkrat’s complains. He was just trailing his hand softly over the Wild Hogs mane , which was eating out of his other hand. The three little piglets squealed in delight, happy to see their human friend again. One of them head-butting his leg playfully.  
The two had found this wild Hog mother and her piggies a month ago, and mako didn´t hesitate to safe her from the trap she got caught in. From that day on they checked on the little Hog family every now and then, the older Junker enjoying the animals company. Junkrat, on the other hand, wasn't really the Pigs’ favorite. The mother was squealing at him angrily every time he tried to approach her or he little pigs. And so, they had decided that he should stay in his side cart and wait for the other.  
Roadhog even safed up some of his food for the pig family.Not that his boyfriend was hungry or anything. Of course not! Junkrat sneered slightly, an annoyed expression on his face. "Dumb pig" he mumbled, throwing the grenade back up in the air before catching it again. The big man waved his goodbyes, giving the piglets a pat on the head before walking back to his Motorcycle. The mother led her little ones back into the cave they use to hide in.  
He noticed how Jamison was mumbling angrily, swearing under his breath as he continued his throw and catch activity. The older junker sighed softly, and ruffled his hand through the others blond and messy hair. "Let’s go." he said as the younger Junker looked up at him surprised and exited at the same time . "Finally! A thought ya would marry that pig" he exclaimed, making them both chuckle. The way Jamison got jealous of a pig , mako sometimes wondered if he knew how much he loved him.


End file.
